The electronics industry routinely uses thick film pastes to produce conductors, resistors, and dielectrics for a multitude of applications. The pastes can be screen printed directly to non-conductive materials, or, for conductive materials, printed over a previously applied dielectric layer. Thick film pastes can also be embedded in a co-fireable material, such as ceramics.